


Brand of Roses

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Series: Pack Trials [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!France, Branding, Chains, Dark fic, Dark!France, Drug Use, How to be a Monster, How to be a Monster One Shot, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Break, Nightmare, Non-con Drug Use, Omega Trials One-Shot, Omega!England, One-Shot, Rape, Torture, Whump!England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dreams of his past with Francis. Of his original pack and the horrors he faced there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> SO... I whimped out. There was supposed to be a lot more graphic but, I didn't have the heart to do it. Maybe another time...
> 
> Also, Francis is an ass in this. Despite his reluctance to main Arthur he still does horrible things to him and enjoyed them.

Warnings: Rape and torture of a minor, forceful drug use, bondage, branding, dark!France, whump!England, Omega!England

Notes: This does not paint Francis and Arthur's relationship in a good light at all. Francis is the one responsible for making Arthur into an unstable Omega and has, since leaving Rose Paw with him, spent the entire time trying to make it up to him. It has taken years and Arthur has started to forgive him, which will be delved into more in the latter half of 'How to Make a Monster'.

*~*~*

Arthur was sinking, drifting down and down, further into the dark no matter how hard he tried to fight it. His body was exhausted, sleep calling to him and, even though he was laying in the arms of Alfred, his Alpha, his... something. Arthur couldn't name the feeling that moved through him whenever he looked at Alfred. It was akin to possessiveness and yet not... It was warm but sharp, constricting his heart in a delicious sort of agony. And Arthur's body was no stranger to agony.

It was almost laughable, whenever Alfred was rough, he would murmur constant apologies and ask if Arthur was hurt. No, Alfred was not as rough as he could be. The Omega knew his Alpha held himself back, probably under Francis' suggestion, the damn meddling Beta. It was with a disappointed grumble, that thoughts of his companion were going to accompany him into dreamland instead of memories of his Alfred, that Arthur finally lost consciousness...

The iron that surrounded his wrists, ankles and neck was cold. Always cold and it bit into his too sensitive flesh. The tower was cold too, stone floors and walls clammy with the winter chill outside. The Tower was where all of the Rose Paw Pack’s Omegas were kept, a large Nest for all of them. Each Omega had their own floor, which was actually rather small. It held a chest of toys, a bucket to serve as a chamberpot, and a bed in the other corner. But, Omega were only allowed to sleep on the bed when they had a guest. Otherwise, they were kept chained to the ceiling and left to curl up on the stone floor. How long had it been since he had slept in a bed alone? Not for years… Not since he was a child. It had probably been that long since he had even left the Tower. Right? It was hard to remember… everything before his training blended together. As did everything that happened after his first heat. Arthur wasn’t even sure if he would be able to stand being surrounded by such softness, like a bed, each night. But that did not mean he did not long for it.

His hands and knees were scrapped raw from restless clawing, trying to keep himself warm while he waited for another wolf to come and visit him. Granted, the cold of his Nest, if you could even call it that, would never kill him, just keep him in discomfort and therefor all the more willing when another wolf came to fuck. Arthur would eagerly crawl towards whoever came through the door, whining and straining against the chains for the comfort that came with their rough touch. It meant at least a few hours of companionship and scraps of comfort and pleasure he could savor once they were gone. The question was: who would come and see him today?

Probably not Antonio, Arthur huffed to himself, touching a healing cut on his leg. The hemophiliac had just visited last night. Upset about Arthur's performance, the hot blooded Beta had probably left scars that would last a long time because of a "sloppy blow job". Arthur frowned to himself, he couldn't have helped that! The bastard had kept him going for nearly five hours! No... he couldn't think like that. He was an Omega. It was just job to please the pack. Or else, what was he? Nothing. A waste. A--

The trap door at the edge of the room rattled a little. Someone was unlocking it. Arthur tensed with eagerness, already trying to move forwards. But, as always, the chains kept him outside of even arms reach of the trap door. "Ah... please..." He whined, able to catch a whiff of Beta. So it wasn't his brother, the Alpha... who was it? Arthur could smell salt and roses, like a garden near the ocean or watered with tears. A thrill of terror went down his spine. No, he had behaved hadn't he? Did Antonio complain to the Alpha? Was that why Francis was sent to him?!

Arthur scrambled back as far as the chains and tiny room would allow. He whimpered, watching as the trap door slowly opened and Francis climbed up into the room. The Beta smiled down at the Omega trembling at his feet, "It's been a while hasn't it Arthur?"

It was only credit to his training that Arthur crawled forwards again, "Yes it has, Francis. Thank you for coming to breed me today." He said as calmly as he could.

Francis smiled. He reached out again, patting his head, carding fingers through oily sand colored hair to tease the tips of floppy wolf ears. Arthur was such a pretty Omega who had taken the change well. A pair of plump breasts had swelled form his pecks, nipples bright pink and waiting for little pup lips or some other wolf to suckle at. And they would only grow bigger once Arthur actually began to bare litters that is… Wide hips curved down into plump thighs, smooth calves... well, not so smooth anymore. Francis frowned and knelt, fingers tracing the long, sharp edged line that he saw there. "Antonio did this?"

It wasn't really a question. Arthur nodded. Francis sighed, "That careless fool put a tear in my best work of art... I told him to make his work clean..." He huffed and gently unlocked the chains around Arthur's body. Their play time was going to be delayed for a few minutes, he could wait that long couldn't he?

Francis made quick work of bandaging Arthur's leg before laying him down on the bed in the corner. He was so cute, eyes wide and wet, body pale and trembling. "Don't look so frightened Arthur, I've brought new toys today."

Toys that he had perfected on other Omega in the tower. He was not going to outright test anything on Arthur if he could help it, the little blond Omega was too precious for that. And after all, Arthur should enjoy the surprise that he had brought as well, whether he wanted to or not. Reaching into his blue, velvet lined jacket, the Beta withdrew a capped syringe. The liquid inside was a vicious purple, it seemed to almost glow in the half light of the cold room.

Below him, Arthur’s trembling worsened, a few tears actually dripping down his cheeks. “F-francis, I don’t need any of that. Really, I can do it well enough without it right?”

“Hush.” Francis instructed. He tucked the needle into a fat vein in Arthur’s thigh with a reassuring smile. “You’ll feel good soon enough.”

The Beta withdrew the needle, tucking it into his jacket and tossing the article of clothing away into the corner. “Just a few minutes.”

He saw the exact moment the drugs began to take effect. Arthur’s breathing sharpened, becoming soft pants. His pupils grew large and the scent of a drug-induced heat filled the air. Francis stroked his cheek, fingertips easily slipping between rosy colored lips. Arthur sucked greedily, green eyes glazing over. The Beta’s other fingers trailed lower, pressing several into the Omega’s waiting entrance. A low moan left Francis when he felt the rush of slick already leaving Arthur. Yes, with this new drug any wolf would be able to put an Omega into an instant heat and not even need to waste time with foreplay or stretching to get started. Packs could grow larger easier without having to wait once a month to try for a pup. A success. And as he said, it would be pleasurable for the new insatiable Omega as well.

Francis stripped down completely, stroking himself to hardness. Dewy drops of pre-come dribbled down onto Arthur’s thighs and steadily swelling cock. The Omega was not the only one who was eager. Francis lifted Arthur’s legs, spreading them wide to see his puckered entrance clenching and unclenching in eagerness. “You’re so lovely Arthur.” He purred, gaze flickering up to the lost, broken expression on the young wolf’s face.

Arthur felt like he was melting. His body was so hot, the heat concentrated in his hips and lower belly. His body felt so empty, he needed something, anything… He needed… “Francis…” The Omega whined. He reached up, longing for more, “Please. Oh, please I need you.”

This reaction seemed to satisfy the older wolf who grinned knowingly at him, “I know.” Francis said. “But you need to be more specific then that, my darling. Tell me what you want, exactly.” Francis loved to hear him talk, hear him beg. He should have expected this. But, Arthur always blushed and felt… small when Francis made him beg.

“Please, Francis, fuck me.” Arthur mewled out, lifting his hips as best he could with his legs lifted and spread so. “Please breed me, I want you. I want your knot inside of me, filling me.”

That did the trick. Francis bucked his hips forward, burying himself inside of Arthur’s warm wet body with a single fluid movement. The Beta growled at the heat surrounding him and reveled in the fact that after everything, Arthur was tight, but not too tight. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. His greatest piece of work. Francis leaned down, practically folding Arthur in half over the bed. The little Omega did not seem to mind as both arms and legs wrapped around him. Their bodies were impossibly close.

Arthur’s mewling voice tickled his ear, ruffling the loose hair atop Francis’ head. He murmured nonsensical noises, all breath and passion as the Beta began to move. Francis started off with a moderate pace before picking up speed. Soon his hips were snapping back and forth, fucking Arthur down into the mattress. And it seemed like the Omega was enjoying every second of it. Francis could feel the smaller wolf’s slick cock rubbing between their stomachs, his tail swishing and flicking in delight. So wonderful.

Francis could not stay still himself. His mouth wandered every bit of accessible skin, licking, sucking and leaving marks. He especially paid attention to Arthur’s sensitive breasts and nipples, sucking at them, letting his teeth dig into the soft skin around the nub just so until his fangs threatened to break the skin. Arthur whined loudly, finding even this rough attention pleasurable. The sound was music to Francis’ ears.

All too soon the first session of their rough coupling came to an end. Francis howled, arching his back, mouth pulling away from Arthur’s breast with a lewd pop, and snapping his his forward in a firm, final thrust. He felt his knot swell and stretch those smooth walls wrapped around him as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him. Francis continued to rock, dimply aware that Arthur had also come, smearing sticky come between their bodies as he tried to nudge ever last bit of semen deep inside the Omega. With the drug in his system, this was not enough for Arthur who constantly shifted and writhed on the bed. His hands clutched at the sheets, twisting his fingers in them as he fought the insistent heat.

Francis just lay over him, drinking in the sight. Occasionally, he would indulge Arthur with his mouth or hands, fondling and kissing him as he waited for the knot to subside, but his little Omega would just have to bare with it until the older wolf was ready for another round. And, even after he slipped free, Francis merely curled around Arthur, holding him close for a few moments. He savored the smell of pure roses that clung to Arthur’s skin. Still, it wasn’t quite so nice as the smell of roses and rain that had been Arthur’s true scent before he had become an Omega… Ah, but he could not afford to get so distracted. The drug would probably last only another round or so and he had more of a job to do than just attempt a breeding and test out the drug he had developed. Allister had sent him to punish the little blond wolf.

Antonio had indeed raised a complaint against the Omega for his poor attitude the previous night. According to the dark haired wolf, Arthur had refused to properly pleasure him and a cut on the leg was not adequate enough retribution. Such marks were to be expected, especially since they were the green eyed Beta’s kink. No, the Alpha had wanted something much more… extreme. Something that would constantly remind Arthur that he was property of the Pack. That nothing, not even his body was his own. And Francis had brought the tools with which to do it.

Francis’ knot deflated and he slipped free with a gentle grunt. Arthur whined at the loss of contact, mewling in displeasure as Francis rolled him over on his stomach. He was so delirious that he did not notice the older wolf tying his hands to the headboard with the silk shirt he had abandoned on the floor not long ago. Rising from the bed completely, Francis pulled what looked like a cattle prod from the depths of his long jacket. However, unlike traditional prods, this one self heated and was engraved with a very special symbol: an O surrounded by roses and thorns. A permanent mark for Arthur as the Omega of Rose Paw.

Honestly, sometimes Francis thought that the pack would have been better named Dark Claw or something that matched the cruelty within the pack, at least then everyone would know right away what they were and maybe then those prickles of guilt he occasionally felt molding Omega would go away. Rose Paw was just too innocent. And the wolves here were anything but innocent.

A branding, if reapplied, would manage to last even with the rapid healing that wolves, especially Omega, experienced. But, Francis wasn’t taking any pleasure in this punishment. He liked the fact that Arthur would heal better than most as an Omega, it meant that his body would be a canvas that he could paint over and over again. Now, there would be a constant burn… Still, there was no way to stop. Orders were orders.

Francis dressed and walked over to the Omega on the bed. He pressed the button to begin heating the prod. “I’m sorry Arthur.”

The blond wolf managed to look over his shoulder at the smell of heating metal. Dazed eyes grew wide with renewed fear. He scrambled, tugging uselessly at the shirt binding him to the bed. The drug had made him too weak. Still, Francis reached down to gently rub the struggling Omega’s back, and to pin him down on the bed. Holding his own breath, Francis lowered the now hot branding rod and pressed it down onto Arthur’s back. The mark was resting just above his tail like the perverse parody of a tramp stamp.

Arthur screamed and screamed and screamed. The world was burning, his body was on fire. It was too hot, he was dying. The Tower Nest and Francis melted away in the flames that consumed his thrashing body. And somewhere, over the flames, Arthur was dimly aware that Alfred was screaming his name, desperately trying to drag him out of the hell that was ravaging his mind.


End file.
